Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to processing and storing images. More particularly it relates to extracting information from video presentations and storing the video presentations for later use.
Description of the Related Art
In modern business environments a greater emphasis has been placed on the transfer and exchange of information. During this time, slide-based presentations using computer presentation software such as Microsoft Power Point, web based presentations, and video presentations, have become a staple of modern business environments. However, such presentation software, while often superficially useful for presenting information to others, possesses a number of severe limitations.
Firstly, the media (e.g slides, video, audio) used in the presentation are seldom stored in a format that is easily searchable or accessible. Thus, it is often difficult for presenters and recipients of these presentations to search the content. This limitation is especially troublesome as these presentations may be the only broadly accessible documents through which certain types of gathered information are available. Additionally, such presentation software is usually unable to solicit input from the viewers of the presentation, limiting the presentation to a passive experience.
Attempts to address these problems have usually centered around additions or modifications to the presentation software. However, such modifications must be performed on a per-application basis, and in the case of soliciting input, usually require configuration on the systems of the viewers.
What is needed is an improved system for storing, organizing, and modifying presentations.